This invention relates to a snow vehicle adapted to be steered by rotating the hull about a longitudinal axis. The vehicle may be ridden as a sled by a seated rider or as a snow board with the rider standing on the top deck thereof.
Traditionally recreational toy sleds for children had a pair of metal snow engaging runners which extended from beneath a planar top deck adapted to receive a rider who sat or laid thereon. Oftentimes such a sled had a steering mechanism which incorporated a linkage attached to the front portions of the runners and operated by twisting or bending the front portions of the runners in a desired direction of travel.
Recently sleds have been constructed as unitary plastic molded structures which frequently lack a traditional steering mechanism. Such structures are advantageous in that they are relatively inexpensive, lightweight and durable. Additionally, they were not subject to rusting and loosening of fasteners which frequently occurred with the traditional sleds.
More recently, snow boards have become popular snow vehicles. Typically snow boards have a planar bottom snow engaging surface and a relatively flat top surface, which a rider stands upon, adapted to receive a set of boot bindings. A rider rides a snow board by inserting his boots in the bindings for attachment thereto and thereafter maneuvers the board with a combination of kneeling and standing movements and shifting of bodyweight. Snow boards may be constructed of plastic, wood, laminated wood or some combination thereof.
Snow boarding has become a popular winter sport throughout the world. One problem with snow boarding resides in the fact that snow boards are relatively expensive and a rider also must have bindings and boots which likewise are expensive. Consequently, a rider or operator wanting to move from a sled to a snow board must incur a significant expense.
Thus, it becomes desirable to provide a low-cost snow vehicle for beginning riders desiring to make a transition from a sled to a snow board. The snow vehicle of Applicant's invention meets this need. Applicant's snow vehicle which is a unitary molded product has been designed as both a sled and an introductory snow board. The vehicle may be ridden by a rider seated on a top deck surface with his legs projecting forwardly in the style of a traditional sled or by a rider standing on the top deck surface and maneuvering the vehicle by changing positions and shifting his weight in the manner of a snow board. An additional advantage to Applicant's snow vehicle resides in the fact that it has been designed to accommodate the feet of an operator standing on the top deck without the need for bindings or special boots. Additionally, Applicant's snow vehicle incorporates a unique steering mechanism having no moving parts and a number of significant safety related features.
For safety, Applicant's snow vehicle is relatively lightweight and has resilient nose and tail members adapted to deflect inwardly upon impact to absorb forces which otherwise may have to be absorbed by an operator. Additionally, Applicant's snow vehicle has built-in foot engaging surfaces on the top deck thereof adapted to ensure that an operator's foot does not become lodged to the top deck should the operator fall or otherwise become disassociated with the vehicle.
These and other features of Applicant's snow vehicle will be discussed in detail hereinbelow.